Only For The Money
by CBloom2
Summary: Well I couldn't not do a tag to last nights episode. Took me a while to think of one though. Ethan will always be there for his brother, which is more than could be said for his 'girlfriend'. A continuation of the scene in the toilet, with a twist.


**How good was last nights episode? I loved every minute of it, but more so some scenes ( bet you can't guess which?). I've been trying to think of something to write because I've already written a few stories based on the trailers for the Ethan/Cal storyline, so I'd used up most of my ideas. But then I remembered something my daughter said while we were watching it - she said that she thought that Taylor had stabbed herself (a bit out there I know) so I thought I would write a one-shot based on that. There will be spoilers for the episode, and while it may seem a little far fetched that's what fiction is all about.**

**I don't own anyone you recognise - if I did we would have had a hug or at least a 'I love you' from Ethan.**

**Only For The Money**

"I'll go and get the car," Cal uttered briskly as he dashed out of the dirty toilets where he left Taylor and his brother, who was cleaning up the mess. Taylor stood awkwardly leaning against one of the sinks unable to get past Ethan, "You should be alright," Ethan told her quietly, unable to actually look at her.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're lucky he came for you," Ethan commented, wishing, not for the first time, that he was somewhere else.

"I knew he would - he always does," Taylor threw back as she grabbed her bag and tried to leave, only to be stopped by a very serious looking Ethan.

"This is how it's going to work. There are some traffic lights near a path that leads to the port, I will keep Cal busy and you will run...never to see your face again..."

"Who are you..."

"If you don't I WILL call the police," Ethan finished ominously. That stopped her in her tracks. She gazed at the normally mild mannered doctor in surprise - Cal had never mentioned this side of his brother before, maybe he didn't know it existed.

"One more thing..." Ethan began as he now looked at her in the eye, "Why did you do it?"

"For the money," she replied straight away. Ethan was shaking his head.

"I know you wanted the money, that's what all con artists want, but why stab yourself? What's to be gained?"

Taylor was shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"The angle of the blade indicates that it was..."

"Angle of the blade, have you heard yourself? Who do you think you are?" she scoffed.

"I'm a doctor, who has seen many stabbings and I know that this wound was not inflicted in a battle for your life. You just wanted to make out to Cal that someone was after you so you could justify the theft of the money. You did it on purpose to make sure that he came to you because you knew that he wouldn't call the police...how could you do that to him?"

Taylor chuckled, "Oh come on. He was easy to con! He practically threw himself at me - you know what he's like..."

"He loved you, still does as you can tell by his actions today and you used him...for money...my money," Ethan knew he was right about Taylor's actions but he was still shocked when she admitted it.

"Well cry me a river. Your poor brother, taken in by some woman - I bet it's not the first time and it certainly won't be the last - and you'll be there to pick his sorry backside out of the fire once more, and the cycle will start again!"

Ethan looked at the pale, mascara smudged face of the woman who his brother loved, trying to find anything to indicate she had any remorse for what she had done, "Did you feel anything for my brother?" he asked.

She looked at the young doctor blankly, "Well I suppose that answers my question!" He carried on roughly packing the medical case that he had brought, unaware that there had been a third party to their conversation, eavesdropping in the doorway.

Their conversation was interuptted by Cal skidding to a halt in front of them, "Ok, cars round the front," he told them as he took hold of Taylor's arm. She glanced gratefully at him making Ethan feel sick to his stomach. Cal looked completely smitten once more, obviously thinking that she did feel something for him. He followed the hobbling woman and his brother out into the fresh air. He dragged in a deep breath in the hope of calming his jangling nerves. He was only aware that the couple in front of him had stopped in their tracks when he almost collided with Cal. He looked up and noticed a police car parked next to Cal's. He then noticed Taylor's face turned in his direction, fury clearly evident on her face, "You promised you wouldn't..."

"I...I...didn't...Cal I didn't call them," he pleaded to his brother, who had now also turned round to face him. His expression told a different story however as he turned back to face Taylor and handed her over to the waiting police officer, "I called them," he admitted, his eyes filling with unshed tears as the weight of what he was saying tore him apart.

"What?" Taylor gasped, "Cal, I thought..."

"You thought what? That I loved you? That I would do anything for you?" Cal shuffled uncomfortably, "Yes I do love you, I would have done anything for you. I did do everything for you - I stole from my own brother for you. I thought I was doing something good for once, I was trying to help someone who couldn't help themselves, but it seems that it was just you that was helping themselves."

"I didn't ask you to take your brother's money," she shot back, "I thought you had your own, being a doctor and all. I didn't know that you had squandered it all - I obviously went for the wrong brother. He might not have to much going for him, but at least he doesn't waste his money!" She sneered as she glanced at a nervous looking Ethan. Cal took a step forward as Ethan placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"Just tell me that you didn't feel something for me - you had to feel something..." Cal was pleading once more.

"I played you...that's all," she said as she turned and got into the police car, not giving the two men a second glance as she was driven away.

The two young doctors watched the car drive down the road, then they silently got into Cal's car. Neither man said anything, each lost in his own thoughts.

"That was a very brave thing that you did Cal..."

Cal turned to face his brother, his cheeks wet with tears, "I suppose this is where I get the 'I told you so' speech."

Ethan shook his head sadly, "There is no speech. I am truely sorry that it didn't work out for you. I do want, more than anything, for you to be happy, I hope you believe me."

Cal nodded his head miserably as he ran a shaking hand through his hair, "Why are you here Ethan?"

His younger brother looked confused, "I'm here because you need me," he told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cal sighed deeply, "I suppose I will always need you - that just seems to be the way that I'm programmed."

"And I will always be there for you - you're my big brother and I love you!"

**Bit of a soppy ending I suppose, but I had to get a I love you in from Ethan. **

**To be honest, after seeing last nights episode, I'm quite hopeful that all is not lost with regards to their relationship - it seems to be already on the mend.**

**Hope you like it xx**


End file.
